7knightsglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arena - Team Compositions
Tier List SS+ Reserved for a Meta breaking units(). This Tier has one or Two heroes max. In a balanced Meta there is usually no heroes in this Tier. These units are so far ahead of everyone else they need a tier of their own. They rule the Meta & other units rankings are based on how well they do against this tier of hero. SS Tier reserved for Meta defining units. The top of the line Staples for the Current Meta. These are the Units that are the glue to most teams. Their Versatility allows them to be used in various teams. These Heroes are used in most, if not all, competitive team compositions. Some Team comps are built purely for countering these units. Note: For high rank (4,300+) play Heroes in the sub-tier SS-''' typically are your 5th member options. '''S+ Great all around Units. Right on the cusp of being SS ranked. They play an essential role in the Meta. An arena staple for the most part. Hard to counter & provide at least one unique attribute that other heroes do not. S''' Quality Heroes; they are the bulk of the Meta. They perform well in most (if not all ) Arena Ranks & provide good utility. Other units maybe slightly better. In some situations they might be even with SS but there overall performance holds them back from SS Tier. '''A Units that are falling out of Meta. While you may be able get away with using these heroes in LOW Tier Arena Ranks, most are starting to (or already have) fall out of the Meta. They may still have a Niche use or add value to certain teams. They're also usually easier to acquire than top tier units, but overall they're subpar until they receive a remake / Awakening. Until then there are other Heroes who can do a better job in there place. Recent Tier Changes January * Febuary 9th: Kyle's Awakens. Kyle is added to SS+. Offensive comps become more competitive, moving Colt ⬆. Aquila is useful against DMG transfer and moves ⬆. Platin & other older heroes continue to move ⬇ Tiers. * January 23rd: New special Clemyth was added. Clemyth is placed in SS tier & replaces Atalanta as AOE support, Priority effect buff reduction makes Teo move ⬇ SS- * January 9th: Rin & the Magic Meta arrives. Lots of changes. Rin & Silvesta added to SS+. Teo Lu Bu Colt move ⬇, while Bathory Kyrielle, Atalanta move ⬆ See here for all of the previous changes. Team Compositions When building a deck it's important to know what type of teams & Skills you'll be facing so you can build your team and apply Special Traits accordingly. Below is a list of Skill effects that are often used in Arena and an overview on Special Traits. There are usually 3 or 4 types of Arena teams in the Meta at once but to keep things simple we'll look at the main two, Offensive teams & Defensive Teams. Offensive Team's are built around high Speed & damage buffs. The longer a match lasts the more this team starts to fall off, so having 1st attack & skill is key. Because of this, most Speed teams run ''three ''to ''four 33 speed Heroes and one ''or ''two utility heroes as the Defensive leader (Elysia, Aquila, Spike etc). The defensive leader usually uses Lethal weapons. Your hero with the highest speed attack should be your offensive leader & be equipped with a speed jewel and your best Speed items. 'Defensive Team's are built around having high survivability & decreasing the enemies damage. While these teams typically have low damage output, this can be negated with effects like Reflect, Fixed Damage, CC / Death Debuff. '''Leader System: In Arena Teams have a Offensive Leader & Defensive Leader. The Offensive Leader is given +25% attack and will be the 1st hero on your team to auto attack. The Defensive Leader is given +25% Defense. Your defensive leader also will not effect your teams overall SPD, this makes Lethal & Critical more effective 1st Skill '- At the start of the match the Attack Leader with the highest Speed attack will auto attack twice. After, the team with the Highest combined Speed will use the 1st skill of the match. '''Glass Cannon (Aggro) ' Current Glass Cannon teams are comprised of offensive Heroes with high speed, attack. *Note: Colt, Bathory & Teo are excellent nukers * Void Shields * Damage Immunity (Affected by Pierce) * Nullify Damage (Unaffected by Pierce) * CD Increase / Awk Gauge Decrease Skills * Multi Hit Skills * Passive Damage Increase 'Hybrid (Solo Tank Front) ' Hybrid teams are comprised of 1 Pure tank & 1 off tank along with 3 offensive heroes. Solo Front * One defensive hero solo front with a defensive team buff (I.E: Evan) Backline * Two Universal Heroes with high HP & damage mitigation (I.E: Wukong, Elysia) * Two Offensive Heroes that Benefit from your tank's buffs & provide an offensive team buff 'Turtle Reflect (Defensive) ' Turtle Teams are comprised of heroes with high HP, Defense, and decrease the enemies Damage. To counter heroes with Void Shield, Turtle teams use heroes with reflect DMG to burn void shields. * Fixed Damage, Death Debuff to negate low Damage output * Multiple forms of healing (Nezha, Kris, Evan, Lina etc) ** Sustained healing through Life-Steal items * Debuffs to decrease enemies DMG Stat Leaders / Team Examples '''Speed Chart Speed is one of, if not the most important stats in Arena. Offensive teams use Speed to try to get ahead in the match & keep aggressiveness. Speed determines which player has the 1st Normal attack. This is determined by the hero with the highest SPD attack. The heroes teams offensive leader will use their normal attack to start a match. After the team with the highest speed attack will cast the 1st skill of the match. Speed attack also determines when & how often your hero uses their normal attack. The highest possible speed increase from Items is +64. ' # The highest Weapon speed is '''30. ' # Four lord jewel adds +'''3 SPD, & Limit Break gives 1''' point of speed. '''Attack Chart Example Team Compositions Offensive Team Example|1.1: Offensive Team Hybrid Team Example|1.2:Hybrid Team Defensive Team Example|1.3:Defensive Team Arena_Meta_-_Magic_Team_Comp|1.4:Magic Team Arena_-_Popular Skills|Skill Reference weapons Category:Arena Category:Tier List Category:How to Category:End Game Content Category:Seven Knights Guide Category:Hero List Category:Hero Guide